high schoo drama, sally acorn, and sonamy
by meowzerz1275
Summary: join sonic and co. in high school! will sally ever turn nice? does silver like, LIKE blaze? will knuckles EVER confess his feelings for rouge? WILL DA PARTY EVAR END?
1. Chapter 1

High school, drama, and Sonamy

1

Amelia "Amy" rose was a bright pink hedgehog of 15, as you all know, Amy chases sonic. Not anymore. She had long given up chasing him after he shattered her heart into a million pieces not long ago. Right now, she was having a nice hot bath as a reward for doing well on the entrance exam. Amy was going to high school in her first year and, boy was she excited.

"Hakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuna mataaaaaaaaataaaaaaaaa!" Amy shrieked

"whattttttttttttttta wonderful phraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssse-"

There was a patter of footsteps and amy moms voice was heard trailing up the stairs.

"honey, your voice is nice and all, but you are the reason your father installed sound-proof glass on the windows!" "uhh..sorry mum.. ill be out in a minute!"

_Ok, fast forward 5 minutes later -_

By now,amy was clean, well groomed and fresh. Amy rose had changed a lot. Her hair reached to her waist, she had thicker eyelashes and her mother wisely thought she was old enough to be embarresed if someone saw her undies and had flattened the end part. Amy grabbed her bag and hurried down the stairs to her mother to say goodbye on the way.

"bye mum" she said and went. However she returned a few seconds later. "mum, wheres dad?"

"hes in the garage dear," her mum replied pointing towards a big blue door "ok, thanks bye..again!" amy found her dad standing beside a bright orange and red car. "do you like it?" grinned her dad, opening the door so that she could get in.

"its…unique" amy replied noting that she had to tell her mum this piece of ironic news. Ironic because amys dad bought a lot of cars. One every week.

Her father got in the drivers seat and they shot off. Amys dad opened " " on the radio and they drove, nodding their heads to the beat.

"dad-" amy said "why did you send me a private school for the first time ever?" amy dad swallowed and did a u-turn to buy some time

"Honey, you'll know in your second term, ok?"

Amy nodded and they continued the journey without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

High school drama and sonamy

2

_15 minutes later_

"We're here!"

"Finally!"

Amy got out of the car, kissed her dad goodbye, and hurried off to find her class. As she entered the building, she realized that she was completely and utterly LOST. She followed her instincts to a room headed "headmistress office".

She entered to find a pretty red fox talking to an orange tabby tom.

"Umm hello? I'm new here and I think I kind of got lo-"

The fox and tabby looked at her and the fox whispered something in his ear. She then dismissed him with a discreet nod to turn to Amy.

"Amy! hello! I was expecting you! Welcome to acorn and powers high" (I_ know it's a weird name but my mind was blocked and it was the only thing that I came up with other than master emerald high. It will be in the story later and you'll know why I chose it other than powers and hat high...)_ she said

"My name is redness tails and I am the headmistress here." "Here is your schedule, a map of the school, and some activities for after school." Amy nodded hastily as redness handed her a handful of papers.

"now"- said redness "your classroom is straight from here. You turn left at the 'support the roses cheerleading team' sign and it will be right at the back of a hallway,its room number 208"

"oh and since it's the first day of a new year, this whole week is non-uniform and there are hardly any lessons to help students fit in with our learning system"

" ok thanks!" amy yelled back as she ran out of the office quickly for fear of being late.

She opened the door..and the horrors which were within…seemed to come from her worst nightmare…


	3. Chapter 3

I KNOW MY GRAMMAR SUCKS. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. THANK YOU.

High school drama and sonamy

3

For there, right in front of her eyes,

Sonic the hedgehog and sally acorn,

Were making out.

And not just like that, but reeaaally making out. As in tugging at each others hair and moaning (A.N/I swear I almost vomited as I wrote this. *sigh* the things I do for fanfiction) The faint hope that sonic might still like her was instantly crushed. Even through all that, amy was a firm girl and a tiny shard of hope STILL remained as she tried to tell her brain that sonic wasn't really into it. not as much as sally anyways.

There was a brown boom box on the teachers desk and '3x yeah' by chris brown (A.N/ I REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY YYY SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO IT!) was blaring out of it.

And the teacher, a green swallow finally noticed amy standing there looking at the kissing kouple, ears down, looking like she had seen a ghost, and turned off the boom box. Everybody looked at her to see why. Sally and sonic broke apart and went to their seats

"everybody, this is Amelia rose" she said

"accually, its amy..for short"

"heeeey, arnt you the amy that chased me for 3 whole years asking to marry me while chasing me with your hammer?" sonic had stood up and was pointing at amy awestruck. Fire blazed in amys eyes as she clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes. Possibly sonic noticed because he sat down hastily with a faint whimper. The swallow, sensing discomfort quickly interupted

"yes, ok then dear, my name is or miss P for short" "your seat"- miss P pointed to an empty seat right in the middle of the room. Next to sonic and a cream colored rabbit And just because luck hated her, Sally was sitting right behind her.

-"is going to be over there."

Amy sighed and then, walked over to her seat, put down her bag and sat down. She noticed that a few pairs of eyes…kind of trailed down her neck…to a place… and a few boys even whisteled for,amy had all the curves a girl could ask for.

"hi" amy whispered to the rabbit as she took out her books and pencil case.

"hi! I'm cream! You're amy right" said cream flapping her ears slightly

Amy nodded and exclaimed "you can flap your ears?! Wow!"

Cream giggled "yeah I can fly too!"

Amy mouthed a silent wow as mrs. P began to speak

"everybody, I will now begin the register that I have seemed to forget…"


	4. Chapter 4

High school drama and sonamy

4

Miss P took out a piece of paper on a clipboard and a red pen and started

"AMY!"

"here!" said amy

"ANGEL!"

"here!" said a grey cat with enourmous green eyes

"BUNNY?"

"here you stupid bird" said a bunny with-as amys jaw dropped with amazement- two robotic legs and an arm. Bunny noticed amy looking with her jaw open and said with a smirk "take a picture pinky,it'll last longer"

Amy had no time to answer as miss P continued.

"charmy?" miss p said with a groan

"here! Here! Here! HERE!" An overly hyper bee was buzzing/bouncing off the walls crazily and screaming 'here' "yaaaHHOOWWWEEEEEE!" he said finally landing in his seat again

Miss p continued without even a glance at him, murmuring 'crazy cookoo bee' under her breath

"espio?"

"here.." came a throughty whisper from a purple chameleon. One eye looked at amy and the other was still looking at miss p. 'crazy cookoo CHAMELEON' thought amy

"Fiona?"

"heere" said a bored looking fox who was dressed in all black

"shadow?"

…

Miss p sighed and wrote something on the paper "probably sick"

"ultimate lifeform? Sick?" sonic sniggered. Amy for once wasn't surprised _if there are people with robotic arms and invinsible lives here, I wouldn't be surprised if theres a…fox…with 3 tails..or something_

"sonic?"

"here!" he responded with his trademark thumbs up and grin

"sally?"…"sally, whats wrong?"

Sally had stood up and was glaring at miss p to stop

"miss, I have to set down some RULES for the new kid


End file.
